


What You Want

by Musical_Noel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awake sex, Bill kinda wants the book, But he really wants dipper, Caught After The Act, Consent, Embarrassment, M/M, Sleep Sex, not really - Freeform, slight minipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: Bill's gonna get what he wants from who wants him.





	What You Want

“Hiya Pine tree,” an obnoxious voice from overhead scared me. I looked into the direction of the sound, but there was no one there. “You’re lookin’ cute today,” it said from behind me. I turned around and was met face to chest with somebody.

“Who the hell are you,” I said stepping back and taking the person in. They wore predominantly yellow and black fancy clothes and a stupid top hat. Nobody wears top hats.

“Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself, I’m Bill Cipher,” he said, holding a black leather cladded hand out to me to shake. I just stared at it, trying to figure out where I’ve heard that name before. “Fine then, don’t shake my hand.”

“Why are you here,” I asked, taking him in more. He was tall, like a head and a half taller than me, though that’s not saying much because I’m short for eighteen, which Mabel always teases me about because once we hit high school she shot up where I only grew like a foot and a half. He also seemed to be about my age, but I couldn’t be too sure.

 “Oh, I’m sorry, is this not a public forest?”

“No it is, it's just the townspeople don’t come in here because of the mysteries inside, which makes me believe you're a mythical creature or just not from around here.”

“Yeah, that,” he said staring at me closely. “So what do you do while you’re in the forest, wouldn't it be dangerous to traverse around alone, especially if it’s as dangerous as you say.”

“I’m fine, I do this often, I know my way around.”

“Well then can you show me around,” he batted his eyes and pouted his lips trying to be cute and convincing. Except he wasn’t cute, hot sure, definitely attractive, but not cute.

“Fine,” I turned around and walked three feet before stopping, “So in front of me, you can see, it is all trees,” I pointed to the left, “And to our left, you can see there are more trees, and if you’ll take a look to the right, you guessed it, more trees. Finally, if you’ll turn around, you can see there are trees. And that ends tour Dipper, that will be twenty bucks,” I smiled at him holding my hand out as he just stared back dumbfounded.

“That’s not a tour,” he finally screeched out.

“What were you expecting, it’s a forest, there’s not much that’s interesting in here.”

“Well then why is it known to be as dangerous as you say?” He placed his hands on his hips.

“A wives tale, something mother’s tell their children to keep them out of the forest.”

“Wouldn’t that make them want to go into the forest more?”

“Well yes, but then the creepy things in the forest scare them out,”

“And what creepy things are they,” I froze, he somehow got it out of me. I just really want to be alone and I don’t know who this kid is. “Plus, if there’s nothing in the forest, why are you wandering around suspiciously writing things in that book?” I looked down, surprised to see the book there. I was pretty sure I didn’t have it earlier, actually, I’m positive because I pointed –

“Who are you,” Bill paused before laughed wickedly, throwing his head all the way back before leaning over holding his stomach.

“I already told you, I’m Bill Cipher, Keep up kid, gosh and they call you the smart one,” He turned around and started to walk away but I stopped him.

“No I’m serious, I was not holding the journal five minutes ago so where did it come from and who are you?” I was holding onto the sleeve of his jacket before he snatched it away.

“Well, why don’t you look in the journal and figure it out?” So I did, and as I opened the cover before I could even read the name printed inside, A wave of memories came flooding back to me and my head snapped in Bills direction.

“You forced me to dream,” I accused him.

“No Dipper, you fell asleep due to a charm you found in the forest. You’re dream picked up where you left off, and I was able to slip right in unnoticed and clear your head, it was shockingly easy actually. I just wished that you would have delved further into the book before remembering.”

“Now what, you’re in my head, everything looks like an old fifties movie, what happens when I wake up?”

“Oh now see, that’s not gonna happen because this black and white means you’re trapped here under my will, well still your will, but you won’t wake up until I want you to, and I haven’t finished with you yet.”

“Well, if it’s still my will, then I can do this,” I thought really hard until a ring of fire appeared around me and I sat down. I felt like a stubborn child but I also didn’t care.  

He laughed, walking towards me, the fire parting in his path, making me worry. Once he got close enough, he bent at the waist until he was practically eye level, tilting my head up the last few centimeters with his gloved fingers.

“What do you want then?” I asked through gritted teeth in defeat. He stood up straight, half in the fire.

“I’m not quite sure yet. See what I really wanted was that book of yours, but the one time you fall asleep in an unprotected area, you do it without the book. However, I could go tearing through your head for what you’ve memorized, but that might do some psychological damage, plus it would take such a long time,” He was pacing and annunciated the last three words with over exaggerated steps before stopping and looking at me. “And considering that’s not really what I came here for,”

“I can’t tell if you’re lazy, or in a rush,” I asked, standing up and extinguishing the fire around me, but throwing a ball of it around in my hand.

“A little bit of both,” He looked at the fireball in my hand, “Enough of that, I don’t want you to have too much power to fight back,”

“Fight back?” Bill snapped his fingers and in an instant, the fireball is gone and I was thrown against a tree. I would try to move, but I’d just be wasting my energy, I knew I was stuck against the tree.

“Yes, fight back,” He stalked closer to me like I was his prey. I shrank under his glare.

“So, ah, what else did you come here for?” I went to scratch my neck, but my hand was suctioned to the tree.

“Come on Pine tree, dig a little deeper and I think you’ll know. What did you read in that book of yours,” He kept coming closer and butterflies started to rupture in my stomach.

“You just want me to bring memories of the book closer to the surface, make it easier for you to find what you want, especially if what you’re looking for is about yourself.”

“Who me,” He stood straight up, looking down at me and placing an offended hand over his heart, “Never,”

“Yeah, that’s a face I believe,” I snorted.

“Ugh, this would have just been so much easier if you just never remembered, your forgetful you would have had everything in that book that I would have needed, but you’re too smart for that aren’t you, stupid human,” His eye turned an orange-yellow, showing he was starting to get irritated and that I should tread lightly.

“Thank you?”

“Alright fine, you caught me, I didn’t come here for the sole purpose of finding what’s in the book, although it would have been a bonus. I came into your mind for another reason, and I think deep down you know what it is, you just need to look a little harder. You see Dipper, I was called here, and then got trapped, and well you know the story, and though I can’t travel around the real world in my physical form, I can in the dream world, and the closer you get to the statue, the more power I have in the mindscape. I probably would have been banished from this stupid unconquerable world entirely if I wasn’t stuck here because _someone_ still wants something from me. Now, being stuck in a rock really puts a damper on finding out who that is,-“

“And so you want me to find them or else?” I asked. Considering he just admitted he has no power in the physical world, I don’t see how he will have much power over me.

“No, I think I know who it is, I just need to figure out why, and what do they want me for? I mean, I can’t get it for them, at least in the physical world, so does that mean I’m stuck here until they die, or have to go through that long and painful process of extracting my soul from that stone,” He looked distressed, like it’s happened to him before.

“So I’ll go to Gideon and figure out what it is he wants. Why do you asking that need to have me locked to a tree,”

“Because it’s not Gideon, not either Stan’s, not your sister, Wendy, not any of them, the only people who know I exist.” He counted off the people on his fingers, pacing back and forth again while talking, but stopping and staring intently when he was done. “What do you want Dipper,”

“I want to wake up from this nightmare,” I said sarcastically.

“No, what do you really want,” He walked closer and it felt like he was staring into my soul, which was spine chilling because I’m pretty sure he can actually do that.

“What are you getting at?”

“Why else would I be trapped here if it weren’t you who wanted something? If it was someone else in the world, in the universe, I would have been moved there, yet here I am, stuck in stupid old Gravity Falls. I already told you it’s not your family, not anyone you know, so that leaves the question; what do you want?”

“I’m not the one who’s keeping you here!” I tried to move, to stand up, do something, but I was left there stuck, feeling helpless.

“Then who is?”

“Gideon, you never mentioned him,”

“Oh, please, he was the first one I checked, he wanted nothing, well from me. I felt a pull towards your house, and you.”

“Well, I don’t want anything.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it, you know what you want. Why don’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t want anything from you,” I grunted through my teeth, starting to get angry. I surprised myself by actually being able to stand up, I don’t know if it’s because I’m so angry or he let me go, but the second I was on my feet, I was pinned to the tree again, this time by a body.

“Then why is your face all red and flustered,” He whispered, his face only a couple inches from mine.

“Because I’m angry,” I sneered back.

“Come on Pine Tree, just admit it, you want me, again. You can’t get that night out of your head, I guess I really am memorable,”

“That’s not true,” I bushed so hard, I could practically see the red through his yellow eye.

“I can give it to you, you’ve just got to say the word.”

“First of all, I’m not having sex in my mind, second, I don’t want to do it with you, it didn’t even happen the first time,”

“Come on, that still counts,”

“Barley, you teased me and left me high and dry.”

“Because you wouldn’t give me the okay. Even demons have morals Pine Tree,”

“Well, what do you want me to say, ‘Yes, demon I want you to fuck the ever living daylights out of me’?”

“Yeah, that would be nice, though I was hoping for something a little more seductive like ‘I want you to-‘”

“Okay enough of that.” I walked away, pushing away from him using a lot of force. “Bill, I’m not doing it with you okay, not in my mind, who knows what happens to my actual body.”  

“Well, we can’t do it not in your mind and I don’t want to be stuck here until you die,”

“Well too bad,” I turned my back to him, and in retrospect, that wasn’t the smartest of my ideas. Bill came up behind me and pressed his front to my back, wrapping his arms around my waist. “And how do you even know that’s what I want?”

“Well, you haven’t corrected me yet.” He nibbled on my ear and I made a weak effort to push back. I paused for a minute, letting him bite down the side of my neck, before responding.

“Fine,” I whispered.

“What,”

“I said fine,” I turned around and looked him dead in the eyes - eye. “If it’ll get you to stop bothering me.”

“Really, that was easier than I thought it was going to be. I thought we were going to be at this for another hour, at least,”

“Are you saying I’m easy?”

“Actually I think I said quite the opposite, just that you shocked me,” He said before smashing his lips into mine. It was a messy kiss, his sharp teeth kept scratching my tongue, but neither of us cared.

Soon I found my back on the ground with the demon on top of me, his hands working at my shirt, pulling my jacket off and lifting the shirt over my head. When I laid back down on the ground, the branches and leaves bit into it, but I didn’t care. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands up his chest, taking in the hard lines before pushing it over his shoulders.

“Dipper,” Mabel’s voice yelled, followed by Grunkle Stan’s, “Dipper where are you,”

“What the fuck was that,” I said sitting up and stopping Bill from biting on my neck.

“What?” he sounded annoyed for being interrupted.  

“Did you not hear that?”

“No, can we please continue,” I nodded slowly, thinking it was just something of my imagination. I laid back down and expected him to start, but he didn’t. Confused I opened my eyes to see a colored Mabel standing over me.

“Dipper there you are. We were looking everywhere but couldn’t find you. What were you doing here?” I looked around my surroundings shocked and trying to associate myself with reality.

“Dear god kid, what are you doing out here, you know it’s not protected, I told you to stay out of the forest.” Grunkle Stan came stalking towards me as I took in my surroundings. I didn’t have a hard-on which was my whole problem with doing it in my head, and I also realized that I was holding something hard. I turned my head and through a bush, I saw the eye of a certain triangular someone. Quickly ripping my hand away hoping that nobody realizes that we are right near the mind demon himself. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

And so we headed back to the shack. The three of them crowding around me and watching around every corner while I just tried to regain myself and figure out what was going to happen next.

I still don’t know if Bill is telling the truth, that he’s going to be set free if I were to get what I want, because that doesn’t really seem like that’s how dream demons work. Unless he’s the one that won’t leave without a piece of me.

That definitely sounds more right.

When we got back, I made an excuse that a spell must have put me to sleep, not an entire lie and that I just need to sleep the rest of it off. They all believed me and promised to check on me in some time, and with that, I headed my way upstairs.

I shut the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief.

I don’t know what I was thinking. Now looking back at it, the last thing I want is for Bill to be free so why would I give him what he needs to be set free. Let him cast the painful soul extracting spell, and maybe that will slow him down so that he can’t destroy another dimension. 

“Tough day?” that obnoxious voice scared the crap out of me. I opened my eyes to see him standing up from lounging on my bed.

“How did you get in here,” I asked, trying to figure out if he was actually in front of me or if he’s just an illusion.

“I’m not sure, but I’m not gonna question it. We question it and I get sent back, so let’s just pick up where we left off,” he started towards me.

“Dude no, go back,” I whispered screamed, now remembering that my family is still downstairs and these floors are made of wood. “My family is your mortal enemy and you still want to sleep with me?”

“Life needs a little danger, that’s what makes it exciting,” he had reached me when he said that, and after, he leaned down and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I melted into it, my mind being whipped of all refusals. “Come on Pine Tree, you know you want me, so why resist.”

“Because,” I hesitated, nothing in mind to fight. “What did you do to me?”

“Nothing sweetheart, that’s just my irresistible kiss. Trust me, I have no power here, it sucks, I don’t know how you humans do it.” I shook my head, laughing before starting to unbutton his shirt again, getting the slightest bought of déjà vu.

He wrapped his arms around my waist again and started walking us over to the bed before pushing me back onto it and collapsing on top of me. He separated the kiss, allowing me to actually breathe, but instantly started attacking my neck. Somewhere in the back of my mind was yelling at me to stop, he’s going to leave marks, someone was going to walk in and catch us, both of those would be very hard to explain, but I just pushed them away with Bills shirt. Ending up on the ground and forgotten about.

I ran my hands down the length of his chest as he moved me and situated us more comfortably on the bed. Pushing my jacket off again and throwing it aside, Bill lowered himself down my chest and started pushing my shirt up, kissing following with every drop of exposed skin that started to show. I hummed quietly under my breath at the sensation when he got up to my nipples, but that just made him groan and spurred him on more.

Both our pants soon followed the shirts onto the floor, and soon after underwear. Bill looked at me for approval, but I was a knotted mess with no coherent thoughts except more. And more he gave.

Grabbing on and squeezing my thighs, he slowly pushed into me, being careful not to hurt me. A moan escaped my mouth, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. When I started to move my hips, he really started going down on me.

I cried out at the friction as he captured my mouth with his in a sloppy kiss and he growled in response, sending the butterflies in my stomach rampant. As our breaths started getting quicker and shakier, his thrusts becoming more sporadic and my moans and his groans getting louder, we both finished.

A loud moan escaped my mouth and he had enough sense to kiss me to keep me from warning the three downstairs.

When he was done, he collapsed on my chest, knocking some air out of me, but I liked the pressure on my chest, though it was kind of gross considering my, uh, stuff was now squished between both our chests.

“Bill,” I groaned, pushing him off a little, “Come on Bill, it’s gross,”

“I’ll clean it, just give me a second,” he growled in a raspy voice, still trying to catch his breath, which he apparently needs.

And true to his words, a second later, he raised his hand and snapped, cleaning the cum in between us.

“Ha, ha, ha” I laughed sarcastically, “Get off me, it’s getting hard to breath,” I pushed him off playfully until he got the hint and laid down on my bed. I followed him and laid on half on his chest instead, cuddling into him.

Then footsteps were running down the hallway.

My reactions weren’t fast enough and before I realized what the pounding was, Mabel was already in my room.

“Dipper, are-“ she stopped in her steps, staring at the scene before her before turning around and shutting the door calmly, which scared me even more.

By this time, I had already attempted to hide Bill with the bed sheets, but that was futile because of his large body and inability to feel embarrassment.

“It’s not what it looks like Mabel,” I tried to explain.

“Actually, I believe it is exactly what it looks like,” Bill said from beside me with a snarky grin. I elbowed him in the ribs and he collapsed down onto the bed in pain.

“Mabel, sweetheart, is everything okay?” One of the Stan’s called up the stairs.

“It’s fine,” I screamed in panic. Mabel rolled her eyes at me before repeating what I said with a more calm tone.

“Do I at least get a name of the boy fucking my brother,” Now it was my turn to collapse on my bed, but in embarrassment, my face somehow getting even redder.

“Bill Cipher, nice to meet you.” Bill leaned over my groaning form and held his hand out for Mabel to shake. I peeked out of the cover that it hiding my shame to see her now pale face and hesitance to shake his hand.

Then she burst out laughing.

“Mabel, come on it’s not that funny,” I groaned in annoyance.

“Oh, Dipper, I am never letting this down, prepare to hear this for the rest of your life.” I flopped back down onto the bed in shame as she walked out of the room, still laughing, and hoping that she doesn’t tell the Stan’s.

“Well, that could have been bad.”

“Fuck you,”

“You did.”


End file.
